Amazing World of Highschool!
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball is now fourteen years old, and so far life has made it clear he has to go to ninth grade (bribing with cupcakes to Mom never works). And he can just see it. Elmore High has a "DRAMA" sign glued on it's door! What happens when Darwin has a secret girl? Or when Gumball and Darwin run into a teen heartthrob? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I know. Why do I make these new stories? Many authors do that, or used to anyway. I like writing new stories to see if people will like them more. So enjoy this story. It's pretty short and less detailed, but this is to calm myself. So see ya.**

The oven bell rang as the ovens door flew open to reveal blue cupcakes in multiple colored wrappers. Yum! A hand dove into the oven and held the tray of treats and brought it out.

He placed them on the table to let them cool, but instantly picked them up and ushered them into his parent's bedroom.

"Mother! Mother!" He called, his voice ringing. He popped his head into the door to see his Mom on her laptop doing business work at her desk.

"What is it, Gumball?" She asked, barely taking her eye off her computer screen.

"I made cupcakes!" He sing-songed. Gumball Watterson, age fourteen, was finally going to be in Elmore High School, having miraculously graduating.

He placed his cupcakes in front of his Mother, who merely sighed. "Oh, honey"

It wasn't that she was a horrible Mom. It was that it was the same every year before school started. When a week before the beginning of the next grade Gumball would plead to not have to go to school. But of course, he got stuck with the caring Mother.

He grinned widely, tilting his head in a cute posture as if staring at a cute girl.

His Mom turned to look at him. Even though her child had grown taller, he still continued his old schemes and mischief. He waited and jumped anxiously around in his "Class of 2016" Red and white shirt and ripped black jeans.

"Gumball" she began."No matter what you do, you are still going to school. You are going to ninth grade now, Gumball. I didn't expect you to still be up with your ploys"

Gumball sighed and grumbled like a toddler. "Why?"

"Because- uh. I've explained many times. You-"

"Need to get a good education to have a good life!" He said, mimicking her. "But I already know so much! I know about dating, math, science, I know not to watch inappropriate movies without you or Da, I know to not talk to strangers. I know the year and all facts on World War One and Two!" Gumball marveled on and on.

"Gumball, you may know that, but you haven't experienced enough yet" Nicole shook her head. "I'm sorry. Besides, high school is like a new adventure for you and Darwin."

Gumball crossed his arms and snatched a cupcake out of the tray and pouted.

_No fair! Why? Doesn't she know high school isn't what every kid dreams about? We all know it's a nightmare. And I know well enough it's not like Tv. I've done research. Each year, things get harder, so high school will be super hard, so I won't survive._

_I mean, seriously. They get overloaded with h.w., when will I have time for D.W. (my best friend who was a goldfish who grew legs. His name is Darwin) or my girlfriend, the captain of the cheerleaders, Penny Fitzgerald? And what about cursing? I NEVER want to do that._

_I have faced a lot. But this may be D.W. and I's hardest adventure yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_I was hardly expecting what came next. The second day of school was the most shocking in my entire life! I had always thought I could tell D.W. everything, and he too. But I guess I was wrong!_

**Chapter Two **

Gumball Watterson slid his way into a seat in the Elmore Junior Highschool cafeteria. He let his tray rest on the hard surface of the rough table.

Joe the banana stared blankly, causing Gumball to raise a brow at his fruit friend. "What is it Joe ?" Joe simply stared around the table at Tobias and back around at Gumball. "Darwin's not here"

"Oh" Gumball said, his stupidity shining through. "I wonder where he is. He's been mysterious lately. He left before dinner last night to do something." He tapped his chin. "I didn't see him come inside"

Tobias rose a brow, his interest in the conversation showed. "Where did he go off to?"

Gumball shrugged, being clueless. "I don't know. Must be somewhere nice. He looked like he polished his gills. And he had a rose too."

Gumball picked at his French fry. Tobias recoiled in shock at the boy's stupidity. "Are you serious?!"

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked. "Duh! You can be such a doof" Tobias grinned big as Gumball, awaiting his next words, chugged down his milk.

"Our buddy Darwin" Tobias began. "Went out on a smoking hot date!"

Gumball spit his fruit punch out, Joe looking like he split his peel.

Could it be true?

"No way!" Gumball said. "He would have said. We are best buds"

"Yeah. There's your best bid over there!" Tobias said, pointing across the room towards a corner where Darwin was standing. But not alone.

"Oh, dang!" Joe said, getting a view. Gumball hopped up to peek, seeing Darwin kissing a pretty girl. One he saw the other day.

"Isnt that Jennifer the new girl?" Tobias questioned. "She's a babe"

"Shut it!" Joe whispered, peeking and jumping to get a view. "Nice, Darwin" Tobias whispered, nodding in approval.

Gumball crossed his arms, feeling a bit betrayed. He never heard a thing about her!

"Do you know about... this?" Joe asked Gumball.

"Not a thing" He replied grumpily.

Darwin had a girlfriend!


End file.
